User talk:Maiech
The Chizz Weekly Archive Hi, welcome to ICarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IDon't Want to Fight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FamFragoso42 (Talk) 08:57, 7 May 2009 Mistakes First of all, thank you for editing my mistakes (owe you one). And second, I think you're right; there's no reason to argue over who's the iCarly star. Crazy really. --FamFragoso42 04:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) First, No prob. Second, you don't need to owe me one I'm just really good at spelling (Counterbutions-Contributions) and grammar (Unuseful-Useless). Third, how long have you been in Wikia? I've only been since February and I see people spell contributions in other wikis usually. --Mai Echevarria 06:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, hey Maiech Where do you get the laptops from iCarly? XHUBBA-BUBBAx :I have no idea. —'M i' 03:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::They aren't actual laptops, they're props. It is a Macbook, but instead of an apple, they have a pear. Lags 09:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Exactly! Like instead of an iPod, there's a PearPod. —M i 06:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome It was my pleasure. Weblykinly Question Hey are you like head of this site? Like are you like one of the important people??? Churpdeeloo! - BubliLovli 00:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Hi BubliLovli! No, actually I'm not. Isoph was, then (s)he became inactive and made FamFragoso42 an admin, then when Fam became inactive, I asked a Wikia Staff (Uberfuzzy) to make me an admin since there's no one taking care of the wiki, then, yeah, he made me an admin. So no, I'm not the /head/, /head/ of this site, but when Fam became inactive, there were no admins (me and Fam)/bureaucrats (Isoph) are active except me, yeah, I guess I'm sort of the head. Also, yes, I am an important person. —M i 02:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I forgot about Chuck the delivery guy, Good thing you spotted the mistake ;) Maybe we should leave a 'Did You Mean?' thing on the Chuck page. Lags 13:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :No prob. You can add the 'Did You Mean?' thing on the page if you want. —M i 09:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha. You corrected my capitalisation and everything. Anyway, I've added the 'Did You Mean?' thing to Chuck. :) Lags 17:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. Let me guess, your from Australia aren't you? I'm a Filipino that just moved to Australia. I guessed that cause the way you spell capitalization. In the Philippines, we spell it 'capitalization' that's the reason there's a red wiggly line under capitalisation. (And, yes, I corrected you again LOL) —M i 02:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm not from Australia, but swapping an 's' for a 'z' is also what they do in American English. British English uses 's', 'ph' and stuff like that, and Australian English has the same method. I do not know how I knew that. Lags 09:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok, never knew. lol. —M i 06:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Can't make an article? Since you're the only admin I know of, I'll ask you: I remember making an article for Rebecca Berkowitz before, but as I was checking my contribs, I guess I didn't. I tried to make the article again, but I get an error every time... Do you know what's wrong with it? Lags 19:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what's wrong with it. But I think if you tell me what you want to put in it, and I'll probably be able to create it. I somewhat recall deleting a page that was like Rebecca something. So if I did, I might be able to restore it. —M i 08:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yes I did. My bad. I didn't know if that was real or fake so I deleted it. I'll be able to restore it in no time. By the way, you can see that if you press the > looking thing on in "(Deletion log) . . (6x)". —M i 08:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Done. —M i 08:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Question Seeing you are the most active administrator of this wiki, I think you should ask staff to become a crat, so other users can become administrators and help patrol the wiki. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I think maybe I should. —M i 05:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) iFanon would you please advertise the http://icarlyfanon.wikia.com it is the fan fiction version of here... --Anniemoose98 23:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yup, thanks for the welcome! This show just has a hilarious style of comedy, so I thought I'd help by bringing some info into this yet fairly incomplete wikia. :) (the last post was sponsored by vivstpauli :P) viva''stpauli (damn typos -_-) Sorry for the late reply, been busy. Sorry, I'm not quite sure how to do that. You can try sending some messages to people you know on any wiki and tell them to please check out iFanon or something like that. Why not try that? 04:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) name how did you know what chuck chamber's full name was --harry he I'm sorry but that's actually fake. I'll take it off now. —M i 01:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The Gibby Page Hello, yes I undid something to the Gibby page. Someone spammed it. I undid it. - User:Fanfiction2010 New I have to say this, but I never watched this show. I saw a mistake and edit it again. So I don't know where the show is about etc. And I'm 17 and I find myself to old for that. However that doesn't mean that I would never come here, maybe only to help. I hope you're not angry to hear this from me. Station7 22:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It's alright. Search 'iCarly' up in the internet, you'll get lots of results. —M i 07:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Chambers How do you know what Chuck Chamber's father's full name is jeffrey1992 Sorry, I don't. —M i 07:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism SonnyMonroe has ruined the entire Pak-Rat page and he/she is editing fake fiction of a Pak-RAt TV Series! That user is so stupid! Are you an admin, cause he really needs to get blocked. ----Godzilla101 Yes, I am. And I will ASAP. You can undo it, I'll block him. —M i 09:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, there is no one named Sonny Monroe. —M i 09:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) hi hi Hello. —M i 07:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Wecome back! Glad to have you back with us! If you're going to be contributing regularly, I'll add you to the list of active administrators. Happy editing! -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I usually forget and do other things. I will be editing every so often but not as often as everyday. —M i 07:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the policies:) I would be lost without them. Active? Are you gonna be active from now on? Mak23686 06:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) (copied from Mak23686's talk page) I will try to edit necessary pages in my spare time. Please understand that I'm busy and I have little spare time. —M i 10:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the offer, can you tell me how to post videos on pages if you now how to do that? Sorry don't know how to do that. —M i 08:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Prom a while ago u asked me about what i was talkin about when i made prom for icarly wiki, well it's not an icarly ep. its about the prom on special chat that's in 3 days - - - -Kent1236 06:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. And please make a new heading before you write a message. I hope you don't mind that I made one and it says "Prom". —M i 08:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Video To upload videos, go to . To post a video on a page, type: thumb|right. – Eric the Grape talk 09:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. —M i 21:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw what you said on the noticeboard I would not recommend screaming like that to the bureaus because it is mean and could get you blocked. just a reminder if you do not want that happening. also, I heard that you have school and homework. school and homework are more important than being an admin/bureau on a wiki because it deals with your education [[User:Kittygirl7878|♥☺'Kittygirl7878'☻★]] (talk) 15:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Mai. Have you seen the Great Barrier Reef? I want to see it but sadly I live in America. Toadette I am Team Toadette! Talk to me 23:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh Toadette I am Team Toadette! Talk to me 20:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC)